


You Are Here to Stay and Burn With Me

by DragonsBlood



Series: Smut Shots [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBlood/pseuds/DragonsBlood
Summary: Sister Corvus was just minding her own business when sickness overcame her whole being. It was leading her down a path to somewhere she felt she shouldn't be....Smut ahead, I swear...





	You Are Here to Stay and Burn With Me

**Author's Note:**

> After writing a headcanon where the Papas and Copia are in heat, I decided to write this gem right here. Technically Sister Corvus is a self insert, but you can imagine her as you if you want to. Yes, Sister Corvus is in it, and no, this is not in the same universe as Avalanche. This is my first time writing explicit, so I might be a little off on some things. That being said, enjoy!
> 
> The headcanon is at headcanons-ghost-bc at Tumblr

It had been a long ass day for Sister Corvus.

It all started that morning when she woke up feeling all cramped up. She went to the bathroom, and.... Nothing alarm worthy yet, which was good news as she had a long flipping schedule waiting for her. She  _could_ _not_  just call up and tell Sister Imperator that she wasn't feeling good due to the messy situation caused by That Time. But it also meant that it wouldn't be long before it _does_ happen. 

It was now nearing nighttime, and she had barely managed to breeze through with little to nothing left. All she had to do was finish a few pages of the paperwork left behind by Papa Emeritus the Third and she was done for the night. 

All she could think about was this morning...

* * *

_Sister Corvus raised an eyebrow._

_She hadn't seen Papa the Third today, or even his brothers. Even the elder Grand Papa was nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, the senior Cardinal hadn't been seen neither. In fact, almost all the ghouls were missing as well..._

  _She wanted, no, she **needed** to bring this up to the head sister in a way that didn't sound like she was nosing in on anybody's personal business, like Imperator always acted like she did._

_The older, more imposing sister walked back into the office and took her place behind the desk. She pulled out a bulky folder stacked with unevenly arranged papers and a copy of the schedule. Corvus took a look at the schedule, trying not to look surprised at the number of duties which required her attention._

_"This schedule contains the tasks that are at hand. They have specific instructions on how they must be done, and where you are allowed to do them. Yes, lunchtime is a necessity-I do not want any child of sin starving for their hard work. Any questions about anything?"_

_Before Sister Corvus could open her mouth to say anything however, Imperator cut her off._

_"No, you may not ask where Papa Nihil, his sons, the Cardinal, or the ghouls went. I will tell you a couple of things though. They all will be back soon enough, and do not take your usual shortcut back to the dorms. Only take the long way. Understood?"_

_"Yes, Ma'am...." Sister Corvus answered, picking up her things and exiting the room._

* * *

The young sister walked a great way across the church campus. Her feet hurt, and she needed to sit somewhere. However, once she entered the long route entrance, she started feeling woozy out of west Judas nowhere.

"Are you alright, sister?" A brother of Beelzebub asked.

"I... Gotta... Sit down.." Corvus panted in between breaths.

The brother took Corvus' hand and led her to the nearest bench. She had no idea why she was feeling very ill, she wasn't a couple seconds ago. Maybe she was just over-exhausted and needed some rest. But that didn't explain why she had just turned sick to the point of near fainting.

She put all thoughts away. Aside from the sickness being on her mind mainly, all she wanted right now was to go back to her dorm, change her clothes, play some records, sneak a toke from her bong, and masturbate.

_That_ would make for a good solitary night...

However, her thoughts were interrupted when another sibling of sin took her hand and lifted her out of the bench and moved her back towards the entry, and suddenly, she was feeling better. The color had just come back to her face and everything, as if she never became sick in the first place.

The sibling and the brother noticed this and had her sit down on the same bench. She started feeling ill again so they went to find someone while Corvus moved back to the entryway, where she felt better again. Unfortunately, this didn't last long as she started feeling sick where she stood.

Without thinking, she wandered away from the route she was supposed to take and into the woods where she always took the shortcut. For some unexplained reason, she was suddenly revitalized again. 

_Something's very screwy here..._ Sister Corvus thought as she tried to make sense of her energy levels teeter tottering conveniently leading her to her shortcut. She had taken the long route before with no problems, so it was highly suspect. Not only that, all day she had tried to shake off the feeling of being watched, even with no one there. Every time she walked alone, she could feel eyes baring into her skin, leaving her vulnerable in places.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the faint sound of sobbing. 

"Hello?" Sister Corvus called out to the voice.

"Can you... Please help me?" The voice, which sounded like that of a young girl's, cried out in between sobs.

At first, she was cautious. For all she knew, this could be a trap of some sorts. If she was advised not to take the shortcut, there was a reason for it. As she slowly backed away, she started getting jolting pains in her body that was basically locking up her joints. As a result, Sister Corvus dropped her messenger bag she was carrying and the little girl's cries were getting louder and more innocent, making the sister's mind twinge with guilt and sympathy. 

"I'm coming Boo, just hold on." The sister cried out in tears.

"Thank you. To help me, you must walk to the left path." The child instructed. Corvus walked to the area where she was told to.

"You see where there are black spikes sticking out of the ground? A box is buried under the third one as you enter that path." The little girl told Corvus.

Corvus looked at the metal spikes she was informed of and walked to the third one as instructed. She started digging at the ground until she felt something solid. It was some kind of puzzle box. She shook it to try and find out what was inside. Sure enough, there was a collective rattle coming from within the contents of the box.

"Okay. Follow these directions on how you open this box-"

_Wait! What am I doing? I am somewhere I shouldn't even be! Sister Imperator's gonna kill me-_ Corvus though before it was interrupted by pain in her ears, which resulted in bleeding.

"Alright, I'm still gonna help you, don't worry." The sister assured the child, albeit still mentally conflicted over whether what she was doing was the right thing to do. The pain then went away.

 "Thank you, ma'am. To open the box you are holding, you must first tilt the box to a 45 degree angle." Corvus did just that.

"Now, you slide both the top and the bottom seams at the same time. They go in opposite directions. The top goes backward, the bottom goes forward."

The sister did as she was asked and pulled at the edges. An accommodating _pop!_  indicated that she was on the right track. 

"Now you turn it over and pull the front part out."  Sister Corvus did that.

"All you have to do now is slide it to the left side and turn it counter clockwise and it will open." She did that and _unholy hell_ , did it open! Inside the box was an obsidian key which resembled a grucifix attached to a string of beads.

"Great! You got the key! Now you must diverge away from the trail of spikes. Go left."

Sister Corvus took the key and walked away from the spikes. She kept walking until she stopped at an old abandoned fence.

"On the bottom right corner, there's a set of fireworks and a lighter. You'll have to take one of the rockets and light it. The guards will believe it is a distress signal."

"Okay, but it doesn't feel right." Sister Corvus said. 

"Why not?" The girl asked.

"I feel like I'm going behind the clergy's back."

"The clergy goes behind _your_ back. Think of it as... Two can play at that game."

"I'm just a low ranking sister of sin-"

"Others have done much worse."

"Who are you really?" Corvus asked.

"You'll see..." The child giggled. Corvus felt woozy again.

"Will you do as I say and light the firework?"

"Yes." Sister Corvus said breathlessly.

She returned back to normal after that. She grabbed one of the rockets to stick it in the ground at an angle and flicked the lighter six times before she was able to light the thing. She covered her ears before the rocket went off into the air and exploded.

"Come back to the trail of spikes and keep following them until you reach the end. And be quick." The girl said with haste.

Corvus took a deep breath and hurried back to the spiky road where she originally was and ran along the trail where it lead to... A metal prison-like building. Vines surrounded the exterior, there was no apparent opening or anything...

"Right in front of you is a special lock. It looks like the key you are holding." It took a while, but after looking hard enough, she had spotted the lock. The slot resembled a chipped Celtic cross. Sister Corvus placed the key upside down in the lock.

"Good. Now turn it counter clockwise, and hurry!"

Once she did that, the door **(If one could call it that,)**  opened not all the way, but wide enough for somebody to enter.

"Please come in before they separate you from me forever.." The girl pleaded. Sister Corvus quickly entered the complex. Once she was in though, The door quickly shut on its own and re-locked. 

Inside, there was no doorknob, no windows, no way out. It had strange symbols and writing in a language she did not understand. It had dawned on her that she may have been tricked into being somebody's **(probably)** prison buddy, most likely forever. She banged her fist on the wall, not that it would've done much good as it hurt her hand, as a sign of frustration, leaning at the corner of the prison wall before sliding down to sit at said place.

"Why are you hurting yourself, sister?" The girl asked.

"Why did you ask for me to be here?" Sister Corvus retorted.

"Because, I wanted you to help me. I _still_ need your help." The girl answered.

"What, _exactly_ do you need my help for?" She sniped.

"I could smell you ovulate from all the way in the church."

"You're not really a little girl, are you?" Corvus asked, not sure whether she wanted to know the answer.

"No. I'm not. I just pretend to be one so they would help me a lot easier. It's just so hard when you're in heat and thus, considered a danger to mere clergyhumans." The girl's voice faded away, leaving behind that of a familiar man's.

Sister Corvus remained stone faced and silent, focusing her vision on the metal wall.

"Look at me, _Piccola_. I am still the same Papa you have had friendly and interesting conversations with. I just.... Have this condition." Papa pleaded to her. After a few more seconds of silence, Corvus spoke up.

"You know, you certainly had me fooled with the little girl voice, but my energy draining conveniently when I stray away from your sight or I so much as feel guilty about what I did? That shit don't fly with me."

"You're right, I don't have a defense for that, besides my impatient nature. But I wanted, _needed_ your presence near me."

"Why me? I mean, aside from my ovulating, but surely there were other girls as well, much more _attractive_ girls-"

"Hey now! What makes you think _you're_ not attractive? Hm?" 

"Dude, have you seen me? I'm not _exactly_ supermodel material-"

"That means absolutely nothing. You are a very beautiful sister of sin in my eyes. If anyone doesn't find you pretty, they might as well end up going to Hell alone." The young sister blushed at the compliment.

"So, what do you _still_ need my help for?" She asked. A long pause of quiet from the both of them ensued.

Finally, Papa broke the silence. "I want a child."

Sister Corvus blinked her eyes in surprise and confusion. "Wait! I don't think I heard you right. You want... _What_?" 

"I want a child." He repeated. More silence.

"You want me to find one?" Corvus awkwardly said as she looked around. "I doubt we can find one in here-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Papa sniped. Of course she did know. She was just in denial.

"Are you sure that's not your heat talking?" She said in partial jest, partial cowardice, but she wasn't sure it was the right thing to say.

"I have thought about it. Even before my... Condition."

Corvus felt put on the spot. Sure, children are cute and adorable and people would say she was really good with the ghoul kits, but the difference with them and her own were that eventually, they would be going back to their own parents, and she would be back in her dorm enjoying her free time. She wasn't even sure that she would _ever_ be ready for that much of a lifetime responsibility. She wasn't against the idea, Hell, if she were an optimist, she'd be for it, but she hadn't thought that far into the future.... But then again, she never does.

"What makes _me_ the best person up for the task?" 

"Well... For starters, you are very good with the young ones."

  _Figures..._ She thought.

"And you always gush at others' children."

_Ooookayyy...._

"And you always write headcanons about me and my brother's breeding kink." Papa winked his eye at that, much to Corvus' embarrassment.

"First of all, that was like, a couple of asks, and secondly, how do you know what I write?" Sister Corvus' face turned red.

"I have my ways." He smirked.

"And I know you have thought of it yourself as well. I would not have called you to me if you didn't want to."

 Sister Corvus quickly changed the subject. "How do I know that you aren't going to dump the responsibility of the kid on my shoulders?"

"Any child of mine is an heir, and thus, must be kept track of."

"Well, it might not be a son at all."

"The church has had Papesses before. They were not bad leaders. You know that, do you not?"

"I do, but the thought still seems scary to me."

"If you don't want to be a part of the child's life, you can always hand them over to the church entirely."

"What if I decide I do want the child?"

"Then you have a whole body of support."

Corvus attempted one last try of cowardice and a real good reason to back out. She took a deep breath. "Y'know, I have a condition that gave me a lot of learning difficulties when I was _real_ young."

"You managed to overcome most, if not all of them, did you not?"

"Yes. I did."

"I'll tell you what. As someone with demon blood, I'd have to have your explicit permission to do this anyways. I'll wait it out and see if another-"

"No, wait! I _want_ to." The young sister exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Absolutely yes! Just go easy on me at first.... The best you can, alright?"

"Sister, I would _never_ do anything you do not want me to do." Papa said as he walked closer to her until his face nearly touched hers.

Corvus could hear his heavy, shaky breathing pronouncing his lust. He reached out and took both of her hands into his. She looked into his eyes and immediately, she was enamored with him. He brought both of her hands to where his heart beat and held them there for a while. 

"Will you lay in my bed with me?" Papa asked, whispering in her ear.

"Yes Papa. Just allow me to undress first." She answered back.

"Be quick about it then. Remember, I'm still in heat." He pressed his lips to her temple and gently let her hands go.

Sister Corvus jolted right back up and walked over to the wall across his bed. She started out with taking off her veil, belt, boots and socks. Her rosary, collar, and black dress were the next to to be removed. She looked back in the direction of the third Papa. He was sprawled out on the bed. He had already been undressed and was furiously jerking off, to no avail. His varicose phallus had been extremely erect for sometime. He panted in desperation for some, _any_ sort of release from this type of imprisonment. His teeth bared sharp fangs and his fingers bore sharp claws like the ones on his gloves except these ones were real.

"Hurry the fuck up or I will tear those fucking threads off myself!" Papa growled in a voice that sounded less human than he normally would sound.

She quickly slipped off her slip and tights, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Mustering up some dignity, she finally removed those articles of clothing and threw them onto the pile of clothes she made, leaving her completely naked. Papa licked his lips, admiring what he saw, even though Corvus was blushing furiously, covering up her breasts with one arm and using her other hand to cover up her sex. 

Papa reached out his hand and curled his finger, as to beckon the sister to him. "Come here, baby." He said.

She immediately obeyed his command and walked over to him. "Put your arms down like a good girl." She does just that, albeit reluctantly. He buries his face in her chest, inhaling her sweet scent.

"You smell so good, _bellissima_." 

In one fell swoop, Sister Corvus found herself on the bed, both physically and metaphorically under the mercy of the youngest Emeritus in heat. Papa took her right hand and brought it down to his erection. Guiding her hand, she stroked his shaft up and down. 

"Papa..." "Yes, _amore_?" 

Corvus immediately lost her train of thought once he left a train of butterfly kisses and love bites from her neck down to her left breast. His tongue traced circles around her nipple before he started suckling the tender area. This sparked a heat of arousal in her gut and sensitive parts. The other nipple was soon lavished with his attention. She reached her vacant hand down to rub circles on her clit. He saw this and gently pushed her down on the bed, with her right hand still holding his length.

"Guide me to your entrance, _mia angela caduta_." "Yes, Papa.."

She rubs the head of his girth up and down her slit until she feels comfortable with what's about to come. 

"I want you to look at me when I enter you, alright, _innamorata_?"

"Will you hold my hand when you do it?"

"Of course, _mia cara_ , of course, just relax."

He took her left hand in his, and used his other hand to stroke and massage her side. With that, he pushed his way into her. She whimpered and squeezed his hand a little bit, implying there was at least some discomfort on her part. Her toes also curled up and shook. He captured her lips into a kiss to distract from it.

He broke away for a moment to catch his breath. "Hmph. You have a real good grip on me there, ghuleh. I take it you don't do this often, hm?" She shook her head.

"No matter. You won't be leaving me anytime soon, so you'll have plenty of opportunities to do this, even when you're with child."

He kissed her again, entering his tongue into her mouth, her gasping for air. He broke away again, a string of drool the only thing connecting their mouths together.

"Are you ready, _il mio animale domestica_?" Papa whispered to her.

"Uhhuh..." Sister Corvus incoherently said, nodding her head yes. With that, he started thrusting within her. She rocked her hips to mimic his movements inside of her. After a while, it was starting to feel really good that the hairs on her arm were standing up in response. She used her free hand to explore the rest of his body. She traced her fingers along his collarbone, around his pectorals, down his side, fondling his ass, giving it a hard squeeze and a slap. She kissed along his neckline down to his chest, giving his nipple a slight suck.

His thrusts grew harder and faster to the point of bouncing her. She stifled her moans as she was coming ever closer to climaxing, but yet, not quite there. She curled her toes again as his member pistoned deep within, grinding against her g-spot. She gave his ass another hard slap.

"You are mine, little bitch! No one else's! Not my father, not my brothers, mine! That seed will be proof of who your _real_ master is! You got that?" Papa suddenly growled in that same demonic voice in a dialogue she'd expect from the Second, not the Third as he kept fucking her.

"What is taking you so damned long to fucking climax?" He growled in frustration.

"Mmm..... Maybe.... F-finger.... My... Asshole...." She said in between bouts of ecstasy.

He inserted two fingers into her ass, and immediately, her mind went blank. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he thrusts his fingers in and out of the breached barrier with her blubbering incessantly. 

"Yes Papa! That's... Uh! Right there! I'm gonna cum-Oh! It feels so good! Aaahhh!" She whined in impure bliss as she started shaking from the constant pleasure.

"What's the magic word, _mio tesoro_?" " _Please_.."

"Please... What? Hm?" 

"Please let me cum!"

"Please let me cum.... And... What else?"

"Please... Let me cum..... And.... Give me your seed!"

Papa smirked his trademark smirk. "I... Think you've earned it. You'll be knotted for a little while though."

This semi-distracted Sister Corvus from her moment of euphoria. "Wait, what?"

That moment, she felt like something was expanding from inside of her. She gave Papa's hand another hard squeeze in case she felt anymore discomfort from him. He gave her nose a little kiss as he nuzzled her face. He kept thrusting his fingers in her backside which kept her going until she was struck with an orgasm, then another one, and a third and loud one. He followed suit as he came too. Warmth started to bloom within her orifice as they both came down from their high. He finally withdrew from her and laid down on the outer side of the bed. Tears leaked from her eyes as she started to cry.

"What is it, _bambolina_?" Papa asked.

"I don't know... I'm still scared." She sobbed.

"Of-Are you still afraid I'd abandon you with the child?" He kissed her forehead. "I thought about it too much to go back-"

"That's not it..." She said.

He realized something. "Oh... Right... This is all new for you, and you just don't know how to react." She nodded. "Something like that......."

"Okay. Well..." He kissed her forehead again. _"Il mio cuore e amato... il mio bambino."_   He whispered, rubbing circles on her back.

He sang her a song which, after a while, lulled her to sleep in his arms.

_"I can feel the thunder that breaking in your heart, I can see through the scars inside you...."_

* * *

_It was warm and sunny outside._

_Sister Corvus was sitting down reading under the shade of a tree, enjoying the bright sun bringing warmth to her being and the cooling shade on her face._

_A little girl came rushing towards the sister. The girl had pale skin and thick black wavy hair in a dead flower crown. She had one normal green eye and her other eye was a milky, opaque white. Her long black flowing dress bore a silver grucifix. She was holding something in her hand, though it wasn't obvious to the young sister of sin what she had._

_"What you have there, Tamora?" Corvus asked, taking off her reading glasses._

_"It's for you. I made it myself." The girl, now named Tamora said._

_Tamora held out her hand to reveal a necklace containing the skull and bones of a corvid._

_"The bird was already dead when I found it." She said._

_Corvus hugged the little girl out of love and appreciation for her creative gift._

_"I love it! Thank you boo!"_

_"You're welcome..."_

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Comment!


End file.
